An Alien Sleepover
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina meets Shayira, Heatblast's fiancee, but she's really shy. Can Shayira and Heatblast help her see she doesn't have to be shy of them? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Shayira, Fireblast, Titania, and Tyina. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **An Alien Sleepover**

"Alright everyone, we're all going to have to share beds. The lights are out in some of the rooms and we want everyone to be safe." Rachel said.

"I invited my brother to stay over too since the electricity is out in his side of town too." Heatblast smiled.

"Perfect." Rachel smiled, now hoping for a chance for Fireblast to meet more of their family.

"Fireblast can stay with me." Heatblast said.

"Titania is out of town so Tyina you can stay in…,"

"I'm alright…I'm doing patrol so I won't need to share a room." Tyina said, now feeling a bit nervous that she would be with someone she wasn't familiar with. She began walking to the door but felt someone gently pull her back.

"Whoa, now slow down there," Rachel said, blocking her way. "Shayira, Heatblast's fiancé, wants to meet you. She asked specifically for you to be with her." Rachel said sweetly.

"B-But I…"

"Hey there," Shayira smiled, walking over to her. "Looks like, we're going to be having some fun," Shayira smiled sweetly.

"W-well I…"

"Come on, I thought we could have a quick swim in the hot tub," Shayira smiled, ushering Tyina towards the hot tub room. Tyina blushed because she was still getting used to the new woman. At that moment, Fireblast walked in and Tyina accidentally bumped into him. He didn't yell, but he gave her a semi-irritated look, making her quickly back away and ease out of the room.

"Hey, easy, bro. That kid is already shy." Heatblast eased out.

"Sorry. But I still do not agree with you living with humans." Fireblast replied.

"Well, maybe because you need to get used to us," Sasha replied, now gently ushering him in with the others.

"No, wait I…,"

"Fireblast, come on. We want you to meet all of us." Rachel said, as she began to introduce him to the other aliens living there.  
Meanwhile, Tyina was trying to safely make her way up to the room for bed. She was exhausted.

"Tyina?" A voice called. Tyina turned and saw Shayira walking after her. "Where are you going? Aren't we going for a swim?"

"I'm not sure I…,"

"Oh, come on," Shayira smiled, now gently leading her where they could change.

* * *

After the swim, it was time for bed. Tyina gently got into the bed, but shyly scooted way over. It was strange sharing a bed with someone she didn't know well at all.

"Honey, are you alright?" Shayira asked, now seeing Tyina on the way farther side of the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Your face is so red, are you catching a fever?" Shayira asked, now coming closer and gently feeling Tyina's face. Tyina shyly looked away and now Shayira understood.

"Oh, I see. You're still shy, huh?" She grinned, now gently poking Tyina.

"Huh? I-I'm not shy."

"Oh yes, you are; your aunt Rachel told me all about your shyness." Shayira grinned, now pulling her to her and hugging her. She felt Tyina stiffen a bit, but she only held her tighter.

"Easy, I don't bite."

"Sometimes she does," Heatblast smiled, now walking in. Tyina looked at the large fire creature and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Whoa there, cutie…I don't bite either." He grinned, now forming into a large fireball and floating at her. Tyina yelped and tried to run but Shayira held her.

"Easy! He won't hurt you." Shayira smiled, still holding her. Tyina saw the fireball now float near her and soon she was enveloped in it. She was surrounded by fire, but it didn't hurt.

"H-How did this happen?"

"Just thought I should show you one of my special skills. After all, you're my niece." Heatblast smiled, his face emerging from the fire and kissing her cheek, making her giggle. After a few moments, he turned back to normal.

"Wow, your fire doesn't hurt." Tyina smiled in amazement.

"Oh, it can." He said, glimpsing Shayira bending over to get something from inside a large basket. "Watch…," he whispered. He then sent a small flame and it gently warmed her backside! It shocked her!

"OH! HEY!" She jumped, now falling headfirst into a basket. Heatblast and Tyina laughed a little, but when Shayira got out she turned to look at both of them. Her green eyes sparking with mischief. She ran her hands through her black and silver hair and then got ready to pounce.

"That does it! C'mere you two!" She laughed, now pouncing and tickling them. Heatblast laughed a bit until he turned on them and began tickling them too. After a few moments, he finally stopped.

"Alright, you two, I'm gonna hit the hay," He smiled, now kissing Shayira on the mouth and nuzzling Tyina on the neck before he left.

"Honey, you sleepy?" Shayira asked, now seeing Tyina dozing off.

"Yeah." Tyina smiled, now laying her head on Shayira's lap. Shayira was so happy to see that Tyina was finally trusting her. And with that, she gently kissed her niece's head and laid back, while the young girl slept on her lap.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
